The present invention relates to data copy and paste. More particularly, the present invention relates to composite copy and paste for composite user interfaces.
A copy function associated with a graphical user interface (GUI) of a conventional computing system allows a user to select individual elements to be copied to a portion of memory known as a clipboard. A copy function may be invoked by a keyboard key combination, such as the control key and the “C” key (e.g., CTRL-C). The individual elements may include a word in text form, a selected portion of text within a document, or other text elements. A paste function allows the user to copy a text element stored in the clipboard to another location, such as a location within the same or another document. A paste function may be invoked by a keyboard key combination, such as the control key and the “V” key (e.g., CTRL-V).